Otanjoobi Omedetoo, Oniichan
by Seito
Summary: Very Light Fluff, Somewhere on the outskirts of city, Hao sits, looking at the stars. The last person he thought it would be, visits him to wish him in happy birthday. R


Mesa no own Shaman King. This is mesa Happy Birthday wish to the Asakura twins.  
  
Otanjoobi Omedetoo, Oniichan  
  
---------  
  
Birthdays aren't meant to be spend alone  
  
---------  
  
Stars. Each one is unique and different in their distinctive own way. Almost like people. Since there are so many people, like the stars in the sky, then why do we choose to be alone?  
  
Birthdays. Each person has a birthday. Birthdays are usually a time of celebration. No one's birthday should never go unspent without friends and family. Of course it can't be help if you don't have friends and family. But never the less, birthdays aren't meant to be spend alone.  
  
May 12th  
  
To anyone it's just another day in which they have to work, play, go to school, or do whatever they normally do. But somewhere in the mist of Tokyo, a group of friends were celebrating late into the night. It was one of their friend's birthday. But there was another birthday among this group of friends, but never once did it dawn on them.  
  
Under the tree on the outskirts of the Tokyo, someone sat, watching the stars that gleamed in the sky. A small fire cackled and sparkled, but was slowly dying. The harsh wind was blowing, the flapping of a tan cloak was heard and seen. The leaves of the tree rustled with the wind, almost making a groaning sound. It was a cold night. But it didn't really matter. Brown hair whipped around in the wind, a pair of star earrings often hit against the tan skin of the face. Onyx eyes watched the stars with care, a small fire of warmth and kindness dance in them. A hand wearing a Lego, fingerless glove reached out of the cloak and grabbed the ends of the tan cloak to prevent it from flying into the flames.  
  
"I knew I would find you here."  
  
The boy under the tree turned toward the source of the voice, only to come face to face with his mirror image. Another boy, with black hair instead brown, stood not to far from him. The black bangs, except for two, where held back in place by an orange headphone. Twin onyx eyes watch the other, no traces of anything but happiness within. The bleach jacket flapped in the wind, causing the bear claw necklace to jingling together. The long blue jeans rustled a bit. In his hands was a small plastic bag. His wooden sandals cause the grass to crunch as he walked towards the other boy. There was a smile on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in town with your stupid friends," asked the other boy. He was glaring at his mirror image, almost daring him to come closer. That exactly what he did. The headphone-wearing boy walked closer and promptly sat down next to his other half. Turning to face him, the headphone-wearing boy, smile and said, "Otanjoobi Omedetoo, Oniichan."  
  
The other boy's eyes widen a bit before he turned away and bitterly said, "Why should you care?"  
  
"Because I do care, Hao" said the other quickly.  
  
Hao looked at the boy who was his twin and the other half of his soul. "Why on earth would you care?! Last I remember I was trying to kill you or have you forgotten?"  
  
His twin just smiled. "I haven't. Here I brought you some cake." He reached inside the small plastic bag and pulled out of a container. Inside was chocolate cake with white frosting. In blue icing there were the letter of P-P-Y, which Hao could only assume it was the ending of "Happy".  
  
"Why are you doing this, Yoh" he asked frostily. He knew his brother couldn't be planning anything. He didn't have the heart or the courage to do something as low as attacking him, here, now. Beside he couldn't even sense his twin's spirit anywhere near here.  
  
Yoh smiled again. "I told you Oniichan. It's because I care. Here." He handed Hao the cake and a fork, which surprisingly Hao took.  
  
Hao looked at his twin with calculating eyes. "I don't think I'll ever understand you, Yoh. You place trust in so many people. I could kill you right now and take your soul and no one would know until it was too late."  
  
Yoh still had his silly grin on his face. "Yeah I know and I don't expect you to understand me. But I also know you won't do that. At least not tonight," he said. "Beside I didn't know what you wanted for you birthday. It was useless to get you anything human related so that ruled out a lot of stuff. So I decided to keep you company. You seemed lonely up here by yourself."  
  
Hao snorted. "I'm not lonely," he reported. Yoh's smile turned to a teasing grin. "Yes you are." Hao just stared at him. His brother just kept on surprising him. "So are you going to eat that cake," asked Yoh.  
  
Hao took a hesitant bite. He never celebrated his birthday before. No one had bother to do so before and Hao never really thought about it. Somehow this felt...well...nice. It was nice that someone really did care. "Do you like it," asked Yoh. "Tamao made it."  
  
Hao didn't answer right away. His brown bangs fell, hiding his face from his little brother. "It's... good." Yoh grinned and put his arms behind his head, clasping them together. "That's great," he said  
  
Silence fell. Hao contemplated his life and his brother. How could Yoh be so trusting? He didn't understand. This was the one thing that he had been thinking about all night. Yoh. There were too many things he didn't understand about his brother.  
  
Finally the fire died out. It didn't last long against the harsh wind. The embers linger before completely cooling and fading away. Hao stood up. The sudden movement cause Yoh to tense and look at his brother. Leaning down Hao placed a deep kiss on Yoh's lips. Yoh's onyx eyes widen a bit in shock. Hao pulled away as quickly as he had kissed Yoh. Whispering into his twin ear, Hao said, "I'll take that as my birthday gift otouto. Otanjoobi Omedetoo, Otouto." Then he was gone.  
  
Yoh touched his lips. The lasting warmth of Hao's lips against his, faded slowly. Then he grin. "Otanjoobi Omedetoo, Oniichan," he whispered. The wind carried his voice to Hao who watched his little brother leave from the distant.  
  
Above a shooting star streaked across the midnight sky.

------------  
  
I hoped you enjoyed. I was soooooooooo close to not making this a fluff fic. Soooooooooo close. Damnit. I can't seem to write anything but fluff anymore. Anyway I'm babbling.  
  
Please review. Think of it as a birthday gift to Yoh and Hao.


End file.
